Can't Help Myself
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Collab between me and Jules. Draco is obsessed with freckles. Ginny's obsessed with long hair. The result? Pure mayhem we hope
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to our faithful readers. This is Nikki Flinn speaking. A few weeks ago, Jules(Tomsgirl2005) and I decided to write a collab together. So I'm here to write the first chapter. Jules will write the even chapters and I the odd. Hope you like!

Chapter One

Draco's POV

Normally I can handle anything. Normally. I handled my father being a crazy evil type person. Had no problem with it. Did I let it affect my school work and studies? Hell no. Did I let it affect my love life? You bet your ass I didn't.

I handled my mother's affair with a younger man. Which is still going on mind you. Did I care that the man in question is only a few years older than me? No.

Oh, hell. I'm horrible at this lying to myself shit. I can lie to other people, but ask me to lie to myself. Just can't do it.

So here's the facts of the matter. My dad's a cracked out ass who I might have accidentally got imprisoned. Long story and totally irrelevant. Yet you're going to make me go into it aren't you? Damn you.

Very well. After last year, my forth one, mind you, my charming father decided it was time to have a talk with me about my future. The talk consisted of : "When are you getting off your pampered ass and sacrificing a goat?"

Naturally I asked him about the goat bit and was informed that sacrificing a goat was the only way to appease the great heathen gods of mustard that would let me become a Death Eater as successful as he was. (Don't let his public demeanor fool you. My father's mental health has been deteriorating since I've known him. I mean, the man thinks he's a good Death eater. )

So in any case, that was about when I decided to let my father go his own way. And I just happened to make sure that his path included an all expense paid trip to Azkaban. Ok, in English, I ratted out my dad. Mum didn't seem to care. She's having fun with her boy toy.

Which brings me to that issue. True she's a lot happier when she's shagging him. And, yeah, she never makes me feel bad or left out. But seriously! The woman won't tell me who it is! Me! Her own flesh and blood! The fruit (very attractive and single fruit, I might add) of her loins!

Really that's the only thing that bothers me about the whole ordeal.

Then there's Potter. While I'm listing things, he always seems to make the list.

He's a decent gent. Not my type, I don't swing that way, thank you. But really he's a bit underrated. Of course I won't tell him this. Heavens forbid that. That would be too normal. And I'm just starting to get a feel for that stuff.

Ever since dad's departure for his 'holiday', things at the manor have changed considerably. Mum does a lot more around the house. I guess with out a husband to be the trophy for she actually takes an interest in the doings of the house. It's nice.

I wear a lot more Muggle clothes since then. Jeans are God's gift to me. I look fantastic in them and they feel soooo good. I've let my hair grow long, past my ears. It gets in my way a lot but I don't care.

I also have a bit of a problem. I can usually handle most of what life throws at me. Most of it.

But there's just one thing. One thing that no matter how many times I see it I can't help myself. I put on the sex voice and smile, actually smile, not just sneer. I somehow manage to keep my composure most of the time. But sometimes, I just can't resist.

My one bane is Ginny Weasley's freckles.

(A/N: Wow, my second new fic in one day. I've been behind on my updates lately and I'm headed to Texas in a week so I thought I'd send you guys some new material. Stay tuned for Jules' chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Ginny's POV)

Alright, so I was walking down the hall, when my dear old friend Luna comes barging up to me and said, "Ginny! Why are you walking down here! I mean, don't you have class or something!! Yes! I know you do! Go on! Go to class Ginny!! Run!! Shoo!"

She then started pushing me towards the Dungeons for who knows what, and I walked smack right into someone's body, who might I ask?

Well Draco Malfoy of course!! But did you see his expression!! It's one of shock and – was that fascination I see in his eyes?! Oh my god!! Malfoy is fascinated in me!!

Anyway, as I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted by my rotten thoughts of Malfoy – who is acting quite weird if you ask me – walking into me and making me fall down on my bum. So! I was walking down the hall when the all-to-weird-yet-my-best-friend Luna Lovegood came up behind me in a dream – like state, and stating, "Shouldn't you be going to class Gin? I mean, I may not be in your class, but I know you have Potions. I also know that you don't like Potions very much, because of the 'stupid bloody greasy-haired-man-who-doesn't-get-laid-Potions-teacher' according to what you said to me yesterday. So… (she just dragged that word on for like a whole bloody minute) off you go!" and then! She just pushed me off, almost making me fall, but then I ended up landing smack – face, right into Draco-the-hot-guy-who-just-won't-stop-smirking-that-darned-good-smirk-Malfoy.

When I looked up at him, I noticed that he had grown a foot or so, and also his hair had grown which made me want him even more. Which I didn't think would happen—but! Never the less, it did.

A/N: Alright, I know this chapter is SOO short, but I don't know what to write at the moment! SO please review!! And the next chapter is up to Nikki (evil laugh). Anyway, review please:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I'm not in the habit of having beautiful women fall down at my feet. It is a nice experience, I will tell you.

Unless of course the beautiful woman is the very girl you're trying to keep far far away from and she is in something of a state of undress.

I've been very good so far. It's been almost three weeks since I last thought about that crimson haired girl. And now here I am with her on the floor before me.

If I were narcisstic, this would be quite the power trip for me. Ginny usually wears her robe closed and when she isn't she's in her second hand jeans and sweaters. Which, you understand, is fine by me. The less of those freckles I see, the better. Unfortunately my freckle fetish demands that I see her freckles on an average of once a month. Summer's hard to cope with but I can usually manage.

It had been over a month since I had last seen her freckled cheeks. Almost two in fact. Now as I stared down at her I hoped my inner demon would be satisfied (like the great he warrior of sloth to whom (according to my father) I had to sacrifice a book by an author whose name began in C).

She was on her bum, her knees in the air. She was wearing a red and green pleated skirt that had pushed up her thighs. She had freckles on her knees and legs. Her dark red socks were down around her ankles, revealing more freckles. She was leaning back on her hands, her robe scrunched around her wrists and splayed behind her. She was wearing a loose red tanktop that revealed freckles on her shoulders and arms.

Shit. The inner demon thing? The one that's supposed to go away now? Not leaving. Not even budging.

Natually I panicked.

Well what would you do? You're attracted to this pretty girl whom you would never ever have a chance with?

"Weasel, are you often in the habit of displaying yourself so brazenly?" I drawled insolently. That'll work! Yeah right, who the hell am I kidding? She's probably got Malfoy seeking missles and is currently devising a list of ways to destroy me.

Even as I say this though, I notice something. She's... Fuck. She's checking me out.

Not that I blame her. I am a sexy bitch.

Ok, I need to get out more.

Ginny- No Weaslette damnit!- stood up and I noticed that Luna Lovegood was with her. Come to think of it, what the hell were the pair of them doing in the dungeons at this time of day? The only class that met down here at this time was the...

"Sorry if my being late for potions has interferred with your social life." She retorted.

Shit. I was going to kill Snape. How dare he not tell me that she was in my Advanced Potions class? I knew about Luna but why the hell hadn't that git told me about her?

Naturally I was forgetting that Snape had no way to know that I fancied her.

(A/N: Ok, next chapter's up to you Jules!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, I hate being in pain. But, nevertheless, I'm updating you guys like Nikki promised! Or well actually, like she had bugged me for doing. (Smiles at Nikki innocently, then ducks her gun and her many other weapons). Alright! So I shall now begin the Chapter!! Read and review please! I just figured out that Ginny is supposed to be obsessed with Draco's hair instead of his smirk, but we shall keep her obsession with his smirk as well! (smirks at thought, and then starts to plan cliffie, with as well as Chapter) Damn, I've got to now read Chapter Three. \ Oh Heaven and HellK

Chapter Four

Alright, so I'm down on the floor looking up at someone. Who might that be you may ask? Well, it's Draco Malfoy of course. Now normally I'm able to take him and whatnot. But his hair is loose. I'm obsessed with his hair. But he also has his smirk on as well. You see, the problem with these two items, is that when his hair is loose, or when he's got that beautiful smirk, I can never form a coherent thought, nevertheless and sentence!! So he just insulted me. About what you may ask? Well, I wasn't paying attention at the time. My eyes were as wide as saucers, and my knees were up, with me leaning back on my hands (robes open and everything); yeah, yeah, I know! I know, I usually don't keep my robes open and stuff, but you see the problem; I woke up late, and when I wake up late, I leave late, and when – you get the point! Ok, back to the point. I'm sitting here, leaning on my hands, staring up at Dra – Malfoy's damn it!! – hair and his smirk. He was just staring at me!! Alright, well not completely staring at me, but he was checking me out!! Wait! What did he say? Something about me displaying myself so brazenly? What the hell!! I wasn't doing such things!!

Argh!! So you want to know what I said. Well, I said the dumbest thing ever. It wasn't even a retort!! Not even a proper one!!

Here's what I said to him, "Sorry if my being late for potions has interfered with your social life."

That's what I said, not very well huh? Well, I guess, it was good; because I just saw his eyes go wide at me saying something about potions class I guess? Well, I don't care, God damn it!! He's smirking again!! That's it; I got to get out of here, before my head inflates! He's turning me into a blubbering buffoon right now!! Alright, so I'm getting up, my stupid tank top going down a little bit, but standing up non the less and start walking behind; completely forgetting about Luna.

Alright, so I'm out of his eye sight, I can now walk properly and more calmly. Well, except the fact that Luna keeps on bugging me about what's wrong with me and why I keep blushing. I mean, I'm not blushing damn it!! My face is just red from running all the way to where I am; wherever I am.

I looked around and noticed that I'm almost at the potions class. Thank Merlin!! Almost there, just a few more meters.

There!

Finally!!

OK, so in I go, and who do I see? Why the all-knowing Drac – God Damn it!! It's Malfoy!! – sitting in my spot!! I can't – wait a minute…Malfoy? What is Malfoy doing here? Isn't he supposed to be on his way to the Great Hall or something?? NOO!!! Why is he here!!! This is my worst nightmare!! Ok, so not my worst, but I won't be able to concentrate on my work if he's here with that gorgeous hair, AND his smirk!! AAAHHHH!!!!!!!

A/N: Alright, I shall leave it here! If it's a cliffie, don't blame me!! Well, blame me, but don't sue me!! And the next chapter should go to Nikki!! Because, well yeah! She's doing the odds!! (laughs evilly) Anyway, review please! I hope this chapter isn't as confusing!! If it is, well…let me know please!!


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Wow, Jules and I are just flyin' through this!)

Chapter Five

I lounged insolently in the chair as Weaslette approached. Merlin this promised to be fun. Yes, I was quite aware that this was her chair. I was quite aware that this would only piss her off a bit more. But right now my mind was in Freckle Mode.

She stopped about a foot from me and the chair, glaring down at me with those intense brown eyes. I let her stew for a few moments before I looked up at her. "Oh, hello. Back to beg to fall at my feet again? I'm afraid that might get tiresome after a while. After all I can't very well be tripping over you every few minutes."

She glared a little harder and her fists clenched.

"What are you doing?" She snarled through clenched teeth.

I looked at her with mild amusement. I knew I would pay for all this later but right now that was none of my concern. Live in the present, my friends. Carpe Diem.

"Well I was antagonizing you but since I stopped that I do believe I'm sitting." I looked down at my self in mock surprise. "Why, yes I am. Fancy that."

"I mean, what are you doing in MY seat?" She hissed.

"Your seat?" I asked with mock astonishment. "I don't think I see your name on it."

She looked pointedly down. For a moment I thought she was looking at my crotch and a witty remark came to tongue but then I saw what she must have been looking at. On the chair seat between my legs was her name scrawled in Red ink. Fuck. When did that get there?

I knew I should have given in gracefully then but I couldn't resist another smart alec remark.

"Well, I seem to have you between my legs." I drawled in true lecher fashion.

Her face flushed and she gave a small shriek of indignation.

I smirked. "I guess I'd better fix that."

"Don't bother." She snarled. She turned to find another seat but during our little tete a tete the seats had filled and the only vacant one was the one she was standing in front of.

She glared at me as though this were my fault (Imagine that! It's not like I paid the class to sit else where so I could sit by her (Actually I probably would have if I had thought of it)) and slumped into her chair.

Well shit. I couldn't have left well enough alone. Now I was stuck next to her for an entire hour. Fuck. Not a very good remedy for fascination.

Still I was a fucking Malfoy. I'd be damned If I let her get to me.

Now if I can get her out of my tratiorous thoughts, we'd be cool.

(A/N: Hey guys. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Didn't think I would be able to write this week…hm, well here's your chapter!)

Chapter Six

So I'm walking inside the library, heading towards my regular seat. But who shall I see, sitting in my chair? Why Malfoy of course. I see him, minding his own damn business, just sitting in my bloody chair.

But what do I do? I stalk over there, about a foot from him and my chair, and glare at him whole-heartedly. But does he notice? No. Do I do anything else? Why of course I do!

What do I do? Well, good question audience.

I just glare until he looks up (yes, I know it's a stupid thing to do. But who cares?)

So he finally looks up and guess what he bloody well says to me!!!

"Oh, hello. Back to beg to fall at my feet again? I'm afraid that might get tiresome after a while. After all I can't very well be tripping over you every few minutes."

I mean, I can't believe he just said that!! So I just glare at him HARDER with my fists so clenched, they are probably now white.

So I asked through clenched teeth at that, "What are you doing?"

And what does he say?

He says, "Well I was antagonizing you but since I stopped that I do believe I'm sitting." He THEN looks down at himself, and says AGAIN, "Why, yes I am. Fancy that."

I mean, the NERVE of that guy!! He just sits there, and mocks me about him sitting in HIS chair when it's MY bloody CHAIR!!! ARGH!!!

So I ask him, although, it is more of a hiss…instead of a polite question, "I mean, what are you doing in MY seat?"

He mocks me!! He bloody well darn Merlin MOCKS me!! I can't believe he mocks me!!! Of all people, Malfoy had to sit in my chair.

Ha! He says he doesn't see my name on it. I scoff, and point to the chair. I can see he thought wrongly (that perv.) and was about to make a smart comment, but then realizes I'm not pointing at his CROTCH; I'm pointing at the CHAIR.

But what does he say instead of admitting it's my chair? Damn straight!! He made a witty comment (although a really perverted comment) about me being in between his bloody legs!! I'm come ON!!! So I growl, and turn around to find another empty table, and find out that the one I'm at right now, with the most obnoxious person (with really good hair, and the best smirk EVER) is the only available table left.

So I pale. I mean, if this is the only table left, how the HELL am I going to concentrate, when he's right in front of me, smirking his ass off and with that gorgeous hair in front me? How am I going to get him out of my BLOODY HEAD?!!?!?!?!

Fuck.

(A/N: Ok, This is pretty short, but who gives right? I mean, I'm not the only one who's making short chapters. (cough) Nikki (cough). Anyway, if you guys review, alls fair in love and war!! Ok, so that didn't go with the point, but who the hell cares!! Just review!! And wait for Nikki's next chapter!! Review Please!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Shit.

That's really all I have to say.

I know I'm intelligent. Maybe not so much as Granger, but give me some credit. I have very good grades. So why the hell did I have to trick her into sitting beside me? Why?

Oh, I'll tell you why! My father's blasted insanity has finally rubbed off on me! That's why! Next thing you know I'll be crushing on Potter or (Merlin forbid) asking boy Weasel to marry me.

Nah. That's just too crazy. Any way, freckles are only attractive on girls. Don't ask me why.

Where was I? Oh right, seated next to the object of my reluctant affection in Advanced Potions class.

Normally I could just immerse myself in what ever potion we were doing that day but for some reason the Gods decided to smile on me that day (What? Sarcasm? Me?) and Snape decided to test us. For me, that's nothing hard. I can pass any test in this class with my eyes closed. Unfortunately that means my devious little mind has plenty of time to come up with bizarre scenarios.

My mind was in the middle of a fantasy involving me connecting Weaslette's freckles with a candy pen then licking off the constellation (while the sane part of my mind screamed in protest), when Snape did the unthinkable.

He asked me a question.

Naturally I wasn't paying any sort of attention which meant I hadn't heard him. Naturally I wasn't about to admit that. Usually Snape didn't even bother. He knew that I knew the material as well as he did, if not better.

But that doesn't help when you have no clue what is being asked of you.

I was floundering a bit when the sound of a nail tapping on parchment caught my attention. I glanced over to see Weasley, tapping her perfect little forefinger on her parchment. Her head was resting on her hand and her gaze was averted.

I looked down. There was a single word written on the parchment. Aconite.

I raised an eyebrow at her but Weasley didn't look at me. Finally I smirked. There was the possibility that she was telling me the wrong answer just to get me in trouble. But somehow I didn't think she would do that.

I repeated her answer, getting it right.

The rest of the class passed relatively uneventfully. I stopped Weasley on her way out the room.

"Why did you help me?" I asked, genuinely curious, yet appearing uninterested while maintaining that I wanted my question answered. Difficult? You bet, But I have practice.

She looked up at me with those endearing brown eyes.

I mean irritatingly… brown… brown eyes. I need to work on diction.

Vocabulary too.

In any case, she looked up at me and smiled slightly. If I hadn't been paying attention, I might have missed it.

Then she gave me the absolute worst answer ever. Ever!

"Because I can." She replied and glided off.

Oh, that little witch. I will get her for this.

And her little Pygmy Puff too.

(A/N: Well I hope you guys like. i laughed my ass off while I was writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Why oh why did I tell him the right answer during Potions class? I'm still asking myself that! And why did I SMILE at him when he asked me that question? What the HELL did I mean when I said 'Because I can'? I don't even know what I said!! I just couldn't help but notice his BEAUTIFUL blonde hair!! It just distracted me!! I mean, I wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying!! Or what I was saying. Ugh, I just hope he doesn't take revenge on what I actually said to him. I mean, honestly, is that really necessary? I don't think so.

Anyway, I am right now walking down the hall to go for Charms class; I really hope he isn't in the class as well. If so, well, I don't know WHAT I would do. Alright, where the heck did I put my Charms homework? I had it just a minute ago!! I swear, I'm the most unorganized – oof!!

Alright, that hurt. Why would they put a wall in the middle of the hallway? Wait. I didn't walk into a hallway; I walked into something that felt soft, albeit a bit hard…

I looked up, and just felt my eyes about to fall out of my head, because do you know who I walked into? DRACO MALFOY!!! Oh my GOD!!! And he's just standing there, smirking!!! Ah! I'm just looking at his lips, unbelievable. Unbelievably stupid!! I can't believe I'm just staring at him, or well, more like gaping at him is the proper word to use at the moment.

Ugh, this is going to be hell.

**A/N: Ok, I know it's really short, but I have other stories, and Nikki is going to be on my ass with them lol. But please review, and look for Nikki's next update!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Draco's POV

When Weasley bumped into me this morning, I responded in my natural state and insulted her. Normally a second encounter would result in similar insults... if I hadn't just recently been traumatized for life.

You actually want to know? Very well... I'll tell you. But don't claim I didn't warn you!

After the tete a tete with a brilliantly... um stupid red head, I realized I had left my things in the classroom. Naturally I turned to get them. I walked in and was nearly rendered blind. There was my esteemed Professor Snape... making out with none other than... Hermione Granger.

I believe I made a sound something akin to that of a frog being stepped on.

Granger and Snape turned, but not before I had time to duck under a table. They returned to their after class lessons and I tried hard not to vomit.

Now do you know why I wasn't paying much attention.

In any case, Weasel Girl managed to not fall again. I was a little dazed.

"Weasel!" I barked at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Um... yeah?"

"I need chocolate." I'm so great at these comebacks. Yeah. Really.

She nodded slowly, like a mother with a baby. "Ok then. The Kitchen is that way."

I grabbed her by her shirt. Ooh nice breasts, kid. Snap out of it man! Focus on the chocolate!

"Ginnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" I slurred. "I can't go there alone! Who knows what other hidious horrors await for me in the depths of this dungeon!"

She looked a little shell shocked at my using her first name. Frankly I wasn't. I need chocolate!

She forced my hands open and took one. "Ok then. Let's get you some nice Black Forest Cake. Or would you perfer a terrin?"

I was beginning to calm down, as I always do when chocolate is a subject of conversation, when we passed Potter and Male weaselkin. Both stared blatently at us. Oh they are soooo jealous of my soon to be chocolate escapade! Wait! Maybe I should warn them? Too much effort...

"Ginny!" The Pothead (Pot head... hehe. did you see what I did there... oh nevermind) thundered. "What are you doing with him?"

"Well..." Gingersnaps there began to reply when my mind caught up to the fact that I hadn't had any chocolate yet...

"Potter!" I roared (And oh, am I sexy when I do that!) "Fall on your knees and beg for deliverence!"

Potter tried to take a step back. I decided his shirt might be hiding fantastic boobs, like Gingersnaps had been, so I grabbed it. No. No breasts. That would have been an interesting development though...

"Malfoy..."

"The World is coming to an End! All barriers are torn down! Nothing! Is sacred!" I thundered at him.

"Malfoy? What are you talking about?" Potter demanded.

I leaned in. "I have seen that which mortal eyes are not meant to see. I have walked through the gates of hell and come out with a fierce desire for chocolate!" Speaking of which...

I released him and turned to my erstwhile companion. Gingerkins had reached into her pocket and produced a chocolate mint. I whooped for glee and took it from her. I stuck it in my mouth and slung her uncerimoniously over my shoulder.

"Malfoy!" She objected.

"Not now! To the Chocolate! Away!"

And I galloped off, with a red haired nymph over my shoulder. Can I make an exit or what?

(A/N: I had to stop several times while writing this chapter to keep from laughing too loudly. I hope you like sugar-deprived-Draco. I certainly did!


	10. Chapter 10

Note From Nikki Flinn: Hey all, sorry for the delay. Nothing wanted to work on here. Any way, I'll be back for regular updates tomorrow. Until then Enjoy this new chapter from Jules!

Chapter 10

Hmm. Did Malfoy just ask me about chocolate? Why... never mind. He's too confusing. Oi! That's my shirt you fool! Oh hell. Harry and Ron are on their way. Well, this will go down. So, anyway, Malfoy needs chocolate yeah? Well, I just told him where the kitchen is. But he doesn't want to go alone, because _I_ can't go there alone! Who knows what other hideous horrors await for me in the depths of this dungeon!

You see, normally I wouldn't think this is weird. I mean, I'm the weirdest person of all. But this? What he just said? That's just odd. I didn't think he would be able to even talk while thinking about chocolate, and only chocolate. But, well, he's a talented boy... er, man I mean. Anyway-

Wait a minute! Did he just use my first name? Or well, in his case, slur my first name? Wow, I didn't even think he KNEW my first name. He must be really craving for chocolate- not that that is a bad thing, but still!! Too much chocolate gives you too much sugar. How did I know that? Well, my best, best friend told me that!! Alright, she didn't, but whatever.

So, after he said that, I took one of his hands that were holding my shirt (he looked down my shirt, unbelievable gah!) And held them, and said that we could look for a nice Black Forest cake or even a terrin. Hmm, damn he's making me crave for chocolate now!! And I just had a piece as well!!

Ooh, that's good, he's calming, now to just get to the kitchen for said chocolate. Oh this will be hard, considering I see Ron and Harry coming towards us. Or well, stalking towards us. How will I explain my hand holding with Drac- MALFOY DAMN IT! This will definitely be hard.

"Ginny!!" Harry thundered. Hmm, that doesn't bode well with my temper. He is not my brother!! Alright, heâ€™s like my surrogate brother. But still!! He doesn't own me!! Besides! I'm not doing anything with Drac- (MALFOY for Merlin's sake!!) for crying out loud!

"What are you doing with him?"

What does it look like I'm doing with him? Sheesh! I'm trying to get him to the kitchens you great big oaf!

"Well..." I started off, out loud might I add.

But, before I could even finish a sentence, Malfoy interrupted me. He's honestly really weird, did you know that? But, his gorgeous hair... ah, I'm going to end up drooling over him!

Now, why did he tell Harry to fall on his knees and beg for deliverance? What would Harry... ah never mind. No use in even questioning his motives. Ooh, there goes his shirt! Hehe, I wonder what he was looking for? Ok Gin, you're becoming like Malfoy now in the perverted thoughts.

The world is coming to an end? Really? When? Oh my god!! The... wait, he wasn't being truthful. He's just on a major load of craving for chocolate. Alright, time to take him to the kitchen.

Maybe I have something in my pocket that last him until we get to the kitchen?

Hm, let's see here... crayon, nope. Quill, nope. Parchment, nope. Aha! Chocolate mint! That'll save him time... till we get there! He just better not finish the damn thing now, otherwise he'll have to- oi!! No carrying me over your shoulder! Against the rules!!

"Malfoy!" I protested.

That is NOT nice you know!! How would I lead him to the kitchen if he's going to just carry- is he galloping away to the kitchens with me over his shoulder??

Oh this will be a bumpy ride for sure.

(A/N: Alright, I'm VERY sorry for the late update!! It's not my fault you know!! I've been tight on trying to type this up! Plus, I've been working on my novel. With of course, Nikki helping me with the plot line! (Grins) Anyway, you'll have to wait for Nikki to update the next chapter for the fic, plus. I'm doing this at school! I had finally found time, and effort to give this to Nikki!! Kay, anyway, review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Draco's POV

I currently had my nose buried in a chocolate milkshake, watching the delightfully freckled Ginny Weasley warm her long fingers around a mug of hot chocolate. A plate piled with brownies and chocolate chip cookies sat on the table between us. I am in heaven.

Ginny set her mug down and reached for a cookie. I emerged from my chocolate stupor long enough to smack her hand. She glared half heartedly at me and threw a raisin at me. I caught in in my mouth, elicting a smile.

This was nice, I decided. We hadn't insulted each other once since getting down here and loading me up with chocolate. I had almost forgotten the disasterous incident that spawned this moment.

"So why," Ginny asked, picking up a fork and attacking a pecan and hazelnut chocolate pie (A/N: These are frickin' amazing. Talk about chocolate stupor!) "Did you feel the need for chocolate? Not that I care..."

I grinned at her. "Girly, you don't want to know."

She flung a pecan at me which I again caught in my mouth. "Who are you to call me girly?"

I swallowed the nut and took a sip of my shake. "Sorry."

Ginny clutched at her chest. Her very nice chest, I might add, now that I was close enough for good observation. I wonder if she's got freckles on them too. I'd have to look into that. Meanwhile Ginny continued to fake a heart attack.

I raised an eyebrow. "What did I say?"

"You apologized?" She asked, shocked. I was suddenly seized by an urge to slither under the table and inspect her legs for freckles. Damn it! What's wrong with me? Besides, I already knew they were there. Hadn't I seen them less than twelve hours ago?

"Yeah, I have this geneital defect that makes me apologize once every blue moon. Very irritating." I replied gibly.

She smiled and shook her head. Strands of her wine red hair fell into her eyes and she pushed them back.

God dammit. I'm getting turned on.

"You know, with enough chocolate in your system, we could train you to be civil." She commented.

I smiled at her. "Better men have tried and failed my dear."

She laughed delightedly. Be still my- fucking poets. I will not. I refuse, refuse to finish that line.

I was tempted to make another comment but she beat me to it. "So, looks like your parents did something right."

"Ah, no thanks to my father." I growled before downing another three cookies.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I leaned forward, motioning her close, though there was no one else in the room. "Would you say my father's a good Death Eater?"

She frowned. "He's ok, I guess. But he did get caught."

I leaned back with a snort. "That's my fault, you'll find."

Her eyes went wide. "You?"

"Aye. I turned my dad in."

"Why?"

I shook my head. "Because he's crazy. Grade A certifiable."

She shook her head with a smile. "I don't believe you."

I was prepared to prove it to her, when who walks in the door but Hermione Granger, her arm around Terry Boot's waiste.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the lateness, enjoy!

Chapter 12

So, here's the thing, me and Malfoy here (AHA!! I finally didn't say his first name!) I mentally beamed at that thought, anyway. Me and Malfoy here are under a table, Merlin only knows why. But, here we are, munching on our cookies, shakes, and our pies. Alright, my pie. We were being nice and civilized when who walks into the kitchen but Hermione Granger with her arm wrapped around Terry Boot's waist? Interesting, don't you think? I mean, you would think she would be with either Harry or Ron, or even Viktor Krum…but she isn't. Ah, but Draco is just continuing on with sipping on his chocolate shake. I, on the other hand, am looking at these two weirdoes in suspicion, while also eating my cookie and attacking my pecan and hazelnut chocolate pie, mmm, pecan and hazelnut chocolate pie…

Shaking my head, I turned to Malfoy, "So, what say we get out of here, and scare the living day lights out of Hermione and that Boots fellow?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him and grinning like a little girl who wanted her mum to buy her an ice cream cone.

Malfoy raised his eyebrow and saluted me with his chocolate shake and quickly finished the last little bit of suds left and left it down on the ground for the elves to take. Taking my hand – wow, he's even taking my hand! – we walked out slowly, creepily and jumped out spooking the living day lights out of Hermione and Terry (is that even his name? Hm, I wonder…).

I was grinning at them and wanted to poke her stomach, I didn't know why. I just had this weird urge to poke her stomach and see what she would do. Would she jump? Would she be ticklish? There's only one way to find out, right? So, there I went, poking her stomach. But she just slapped my hand away and looked at me with wide, innocent, eyes. Like she was afraid of what I'd do. I turned to Draco and whispered in a loud, stage-whisper, "Do you think they saw us?"

He turned to me, smiling like a little boy, and whispered back, "I don't think so, should we tickle them or something? Maybe scream at them to give us chocolate?" he asked, whispering, grinning all the while.

I was about to answer him, when Hermione said something. I turned to her and asked her to repeat what she said. I think I'm high on that pecan hazelnut chocolate pie…

"Ginny, what are you doing here with Malfoy?"

Huh.

Good question.

A/N: Alright, so there's the next chapter, stay tuned for Nikki's chapter! And for after that, for if she hadn't killed me for the lateness of this chapter, then stay tuned for my chapter…chapter 14!! (beams)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Draco's POV

Some time about three months ago I decided that all Death Eaters are insane and henceforth I would never be one. Sometime in the past hour I had seen straightlaced Hermione Granger snog a greasy git silly, shown the object of my affection (what a curious word that is. Offection? Effection? Election? Alright, now that's just being silly) that I jonesed for chocolate, a fact few living knew.

I think it's safe to say I'm not going to be voted most Slytheriny Slytherin of the year.

I decided if I was going to slowly demolish every pillar of my existance, I might as well go all out and have fun with it. Ginny was currently floundering as to the question Granger had just asked her.

I stepped forward languidly and slung one arm across Ginny's shoulders.

"Pardon me a second, Granger." I muttered before dipping Ginny back into a spectacular kiss.

The kiss lasted much longer than I planned as electricity seemed to fill my viens and her lips began to part for me. I pulled back before I did anything I might regret.

Ginny lay for a few moments in my arms, forgetting the world and everything around us.

"Wow... just... wow." She whispered.

I chuckled softly. "Nice to know I still have that effect. I have to scat, Ginbug, but I promise to make it up to you."

I looked at Granger. "Granger, I don't think her brothers need to know just yet. After all," I leaned in and breathed, "Potions is such a fascinating subject."

She flushed. "What do you know about that?" She hissed, forgetting Boot.

I smirked, "My Ginners here has been helping me recoperate from my latest forray into dungeons. It was about... forty minutes ago."

Her eyes narrowed. "Keep my secret, Malfoy and I'll keep yours."

I nodded then turned back to Ginny who was still looking a little star struck. "Have to go, Ginnette. Keep a weathered eye on the horizon for me."

She bit her lip as though contemplating something. Then she went to her toes and kissed me lingeringly. Damn, the girl can kiss.

"Will do, O pirate of my heart."

I grinned and tipped an imaginary hat to her.

Somehow, I knew this would all come back to bite me. But with Ginny's kiss still staining my lips, Fuck if I cared.

(A/N: Okay, I know. It's really short. Still, hope you all like it!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen 

Oh wow, Draco kissed me! And, and, he kissed me!! He actually dipped me down and KISSED me full fledge on the LIPS!!! Oh man…wait, what's he saying to Hermione? Focus on Hermione!! Mmm, his gorgeous lips tasting like chocolate shakes, and cookies…Draco's hair is so….hm, I'm feeling something wet dribbling down my mouth. Must lick it off. Ew, I think it was saliva! Alright, he said something to me, he said that he had to go. Hm, I want to snog Draco until yesteryear! Hm, should I kiss him or not? Well, he is leaving now, I'll give him a kiss.

Must reach up to him, damn he's so tall!! What I wouldn't give to be that tall. Anyway, reach up, there we go, hand on his shoulder, yup, got that. Kiss his lips is all I have to do. Wow, that boy can kiss well. Why does Hermione look so flushed? Hm, should ask her that. Gr, I'm getting all clingy to Draco – no Malfoy!! – again. Wait, why'd I say again, I mean, I know I never was clingy to him…was I? This is weird. So, now to figure out what Hermione is so flushed about. Maybe she's flushed because of Terry Boot? I don't think so. I don't even think that they were even together. Hm, maybe I should ask.

"Hermione why are you so flushed?" I asked, so eloquently innocent. I'm so proud of myself!

Why is she giving me that look?! What the hell did I do?? I mean, I know I just kissed Draco Malfoy, but, it's not the end of the world!! She just snogged Terry Bootleggers, so she should be giving herself that creepy look. Oh to hell with it, I'm leaving! Hmph!

A/N: Hope you like it! Really short, sorry. Stay tuned for Nikki's chapter!:D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Draco's POV

Satan hath a new appearance and his name beith Hermione Granger.

That crazy Gryffindor dame will be the end of me.

It all started about three weeks ago, right after I confessed of my love for all things chocolate to a very freckle ridden young lass who I happen to be crazy about. I thought I had Granger backed into a corner, at least enough that she wouldn't try anything with me. Sadly I was wrong.

Well, that is to say, as time passed, I became wrong. If I had left everything the way it was when Granger and I formed our truce, things might have stayed that way. But Noooooo, I just had to be difficult.

In my defense, I was more than ready to just let the incident drift away into oblivion. That was until Potions the next day.

I was sitting down as usual, in my normal seat, which I happened to forget was right beside the seat Ginny had carved her name into. Still, I think I'm pretty good, after all, there's no way Ginny will actually come over and sit by me.

Sure enough, she came in, talking with Luna, her usual lab partner. Despite the fact that I knew it was a mistake to get involved with her, I couldn't help admire the way her face lit up as she laughed at something Luna said. Really, she was quite the piece of work.

Ginny walked over, pretending not to notice where I was sitting, and leaned against my desk. For my part, I ignored her as best I could, trying to study the potion Professor Snape had assigned for today.

Finally, the bell rung again, signalling it was time for the class to start. Ginny looked around for a seat. She was looking directly at me, so I don't think anyone else saw the grin slip over her face. Then she gave a heavy sigh and plopped down in the seat beside me.

I hid my own smile.

I'm sure you can see the problem. My 'lure of the animal' has drawn Ginny to the dark side. Not that I'm complaining. Randomly, the devious little wench will suddenly grab me and drag me into a hall closet. She's quite good at all this, you know. She waits until there's no one else in the hall or if there is, she makes sure it's a first year from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff then puts on a Slytherin tie and drags me off. When we get out of the closet I glare menacingly at the kid.

I don't mind any of this, at all. Well... I didn't until yesterday.

I was sitting in the library. Ginny was sitting a few feet away, easily within arms reach. I had just decided to drag her over for a proper making out once Creevey Jr, who she was tutoring, was gone, when who should decide to grace the library but Hermione Granger.

I immediately lean back in my seat, fixing her with an amused look.

"Perfect Granger, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I drawl lazily.

"I want your promise."

"On what? I rather dislike promising to things before I know what those things are," I say. I hear a slight cough behind me and I know Ginny's covering a laugh.

Granger leaned close. "First I want your promise that you'll keep what you saw regarding me and a certain someone to yourself."

I nod galantly. She knows I've told Ginny, but Ginny also told me that Granger was planning on telling her herself so the point is moot.

"Second, I want your promise you'll keep secret anything you see in the future concerning those two individuals."

It took a minute for that to fully dawn on me. Then my jaw dropped.

"You mean you're still seeing him?" I hissed.

She rolled her eyes. "You're still seeing someone, why can't I?"

I tried not to think about it that way. Ginny was much, much better than Snape.

"Anything else?" I managed, when my mind was off my potions teacher and little miss perfect making out.

"Just one more thing." She leaned closer still. "Don't hurt her."

I grin at that and nod. "I won't."

She smiles and moves to walk away.

"Wait a minute, Granger, what do I get for these promises?"

She smiles again. "If you can behave for the next week, I can tell you who your mom is dating."

That brat.

(A/N: Nikki here! Sorry there have been no updates this week, but I lost my flash drive. I promise to update tomorrow though!


End file.
